


無念*

by heroin27karu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 貓勝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin27karu/pseuds/heroin27karu
Summary: 宇碩，沒有關係的，我就在你的身邊。





	無念*

**Author's Note:**

> 現背，OOC，PWP

韓勝宇隻手攬過他另一邊的肩頭，絮絮耳語些了什麼，那些攀上氣管的情緒似乎因為抱擁而消退，給予的溫暖彷彿能使他忘卻他們即將雙雙落水的事實。哭出來也無妨，總是內斂自持的那人，眼眶早紅了一圈，是他少有的外顯情緒。

從那一刻起，金宇碩倚靠著對方渡來的氧氣活了下來——一旦接住了救命稻草便不再放手。

//

「宇碩這麼大了還跟哥撒嬌呀？」

「可是哥，我也是弟弟呀。」

「啊、對呢，但是今天很累了⋯⋯」

日上三竿時金宇碩才悠悠轉醒，望穿對面摺疊好的床鋪還不想起身。昨晚韓勝宇想敷衍他同床共枕的要求，在軟硬兼施下讓步，勉強接受隔床面對面睡，金宇碩幾乎是看那張恬靜的睡顏進入夢鄉。

其實他睡前還揣著別的主意，例如趁哥哥熟睡後去蹭床，或是驚醒哥哥時撒嬌賴皮，最後肯定是順理成章地將自己擠進去——沒日沒夜跑了連幾日行程使他轉念，便不再為難。

金宇碩在廚房找到忙碌的身影，勝宇哥有睡飽嗎，剛睡醒的聲音聽上去黏呼呼的，閉起眼睛側臉靠上寬闊的背脊去聽底下沉穩的心跳——想著如果加速的話該如何是好。韓勝宇似乎沒憋住笑意，肩膀一顫一顫地，他笑著說拉麵快起鍋了。

「哥有煮我的份嗎？」

「當然有，要加蛋嗎？」

「嗯，」金宇碩揪緊面前薄薄的白色汗衫；抬頭瞥見脖頸上的生日紋身；聽見蛋殼碎裂的聲響，說話的音量隨之降低：「還有人在宿舍嗎？」

「弟弟們都出去了，翰潔跟曜漢預約了門診，承衍說要去練習室一趟。」韓勝宇說，「宇碩啊，你抱太緊了⋯⋯」

「那，哥答應我一件事就放開你。」

「⋯⋯好，都聽我們宇碩的。」

「一言為定。」

韓勝宇垂首洗去沾染上手的蛋液，用餘光偷覷今天行為不太尋常的弟弟，冷不防闖進直率的目光時慌亂地栓緊水龍頭，像是用盡全身力氣拉回飄忽的心思。

  
當全然慎重的青年雙手扣牢自己的肩膀時，淡色的唇貼上自己的，隱隱約約帶有半熟蛋的味道，韓勝宇在出神之際被注意走心的貓咬了一口。哥怎麼不專心呢，金宇碩又靠上他的胸膛，再一次用擁抱做宣洩，同時害怕別人說謊或說出違心之論，數著心跳確認對方的心意，試圖捕捉到漏掉的那一拍。

「我才——」韓勝宇想反駁，開口卻發出了淺淺的呻吟。

那隻指緣潔淨的手情色地描摹棉褲下的性器揉捏，另一手精準地掐擰胸肌上的那點。

金宇碩含住隱忍喘息的唇瓣，模糊不清地說著：「我喜歡勝宇哥的聲音呀。」節目期間廣受導師讚譽、可謂甘美的聲線，越是沉浸慾望越發甜蜜，像是天生就蘊藏蜂蜜似的甘醇。

「呀、痛⋯⋯」韓勝宇推拒他的肩膀想逃，反被拉扯住腳踝。這下金宇碩完全壓制住他的雙腿使他動彈不得，修剪整齊的指甲劃過大腿內側的皮膚，白瓷色突兀地刮開一道紅，韓勝宇頓時紅透了耳根貓著身子發顫不敢再洩出一絲低吟。

「你想推開我很容易，只要你想。」金宇碩將眼鏡放回床頭櫃，少了鏡片的阻擋，不含雜質的雙目又圓又亮，舌尖逗著耳垂吹出潮濕的氣音。

「哥啊，縱容是會養大貪心的。」

韓勝宇想一定留下了牙印，不甚銳利的犬齒刻意磨蹭了好幾下。

他並非刻意，只是對拒絕不在行，也不擅長非黑即白的選擇題，長久下來慣於攬下責任，或是接手別人不願做的苦差事。韓勝宇試著奪得直播的話語權。而金宇碩在人群裡顯得安靜不近人情，在話語的間縫中偶爾點上一筆精闢的觀點。

果然是宇碩啊，真厲害，韓勝宇心底還湧著一股欣羨，同時明白他眼前的金宇碩並非無堅不摧。那晚他安慰落下的金宇碩是出自同病相憐，施予呵護的一方卻在不知不覺中被掌握了軟肋。

「所以說勝宇哥才總是被欺負啊。」說話的語氣不鹹不淡，金宇碩抬高腿窩將自己推得更深，一面照看前頭銜著淚的陰莖擼動：「反應不快一點，就會被踩到頭上去，而且哥人太好了。」

「人太好了。」他覆述，一下吻在嘴角，捏著側腰引韓勝宇鬆了牙關，兩指探入口腔裡褻玩經常在舞台上管不住的舌尖，忍不住又補槍一句：「還很單純。」

韓勝宇不過是無力地發出嗚嗚聲抗議，並沒有闔上嘴咬人，還因為合不攏沁出唾液，泫然欲泣的眼眥猶似那晚般的嫣紅，被操軟的甬道老實地吞吐外來者釘入體內的熱楔，乖順地敞開身體任由金宇碩擺弄，整個人情色得不像話。

不論是決選夜的擁抱還是深夜練習室淺嚐而止的吻，金宇碩想，他必定是對韓勝宇無意識釋出的溫柔上癮，放大了憧憬與渴望，卻是一步一步試探越界之後產生偌大的悵然——儘管是吃乾抹淨，這人也不屬於他。


End file.
